


I Know The Battle May Be Long, Winners May Have Come And Gone (I Will Carry On)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [65]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, life is hard for a Moltara player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: She dreamed of it, of victory.





	I Know The Battle May Be Long, Winners May Have Come And Gone (I Will Carry On)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Dreaming".

One day...

That's what she told herself, fighting back the burning sting of failure as the rankings were announced. Last place, again.

Aldric was gracious, Vere always had a joke...

But _one day_.

In the off season, she threw herself into training. If she just _worked harder_...

One day, it'd happen.

She dreamed of it, of victory, of walking up onto the podium as _first place_ this time, that fleeting glimpse of success-

Morning came too soon, and with it, reality. Just a dream.

But one day, she and her team would be there, celebrating. One day.

Maybe this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [This Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUAsFL9QwC0) from Pokémon. It was all too fitting, considering the prompt XD


End file.
